


For Him

by humanveil



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can think of a million things he'd rather be doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Him

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny what casual conversations on Twitter have been making me do lately. Anyway, enjoy this lil fluff bit as my 20th cherik fic!

“ _Again_?”

“Of course.”

“Charles.”

“Shut up,” the man laughs, slumping down on the couch and leaning against Erik’s side. “I love this movie.”

“It’s horrible.”

“No one is forcing you to stay,” Charles points out, tilting his head to stare at his boyfriend, his lips tilted up in a smirk.

It’s true, Erik knows. He’s well aware that Charles wouldn’t mind if he were to leave and do something else. And he would, but _something else_ wouldn’t involve having the other man draped across him, the soft mop of hair on his shoulder, their fingers loosely intertwined.

He turns away from the smug look, a soft sigh leaving his mouth as the opening scene starts. He wraps his arm around Charles’ shoulders, pulling the smaller man flush against him. His fingers comb through the telepath’s hair absentmindedly, and Charles hums his approval of the actions. In the reflection of the TV, Erik sees the smug smirk morph into a tiny, loving smile.

He can do this, if only to be with his beloved.

*

He absolutely cannot do this.

The movie is ridiculous; the same way it had been the last time they’d watch it, and the time before that, and the time before that. It’s predictable, and annoying, and he can’t stop staring at the lead actor’s uneven nostrils. He’d rather just go to bed to cuddle, or go to bed and do some not so cuddly _activities_.

“Will you please stop moving?”

“I move when I’m bored.”

Charles rolls his eyes, but a smile still lights his face. “It’s not boring.”

“It’s predicable,” he counters. “It was predictable the first time we watched it, and now, after the twentieth viewing, it’s painful to sit through.”

“Then go upstairs.”

“I want to spend time with you. I don’t like going to bed alone.”

Erik refuses to hear the _aww_ sound that comes from Charles’ mouth, and instead focuses on the quick, chaste kiss the other man plants on his cheek.

“That was cute,” Charles tells him, laughing when Erik glares at him. “The movie’s almost done, anyway.”

“It’s only been twenty minutes.”

“Just watch, darling.”

Sighing again, Erik lets his head drop against the couch, his mind blocking the movie out. He thinks about all the things he needs to do, makes a mental note to add milk to their shopping list.

He lasts a whole ten minutes before interrupting again.

“Nah,” he drawls, standing from his spot on the couch. “Can’t do it.”

Charles falls into his previous seat with a _humph_ , lips turning into a pout as Erik looks down at him. “I thought you didn’t want to leave me?”

“I’m not,” Erik answers.

Charles only has seconds to be confused at the response. The next thing he knows, Erik has scooped him into his arms, one arm resting under the bend of his knees while the other supports his back. On reflex, he wraps his arms around Erik’s neck, a yelp escaping his lips.

“What are you doing?”

Erik walks towards the stairs, poorly concealed mirth lighting his face. “ _We’re_ going to bed.”

“I wanna finish he movie.”

“I’m sure there’ll be a next time.”

“You can’t leave the TV on.”

Erik’s head tilts towards the room they’d just been in, and the murmuring of the TV cuts to silence within seconds. “There.”

“You’re an asshole,” Charles murmurs, but it’s accompanied by a small giggle.

“You knew that when you moved in with me.”

“I did,” Charles says, giving him a kiss on the cheek once they reach the top of the stairs.

Erik uses his powers to open their bedroom door, and drops Charles carefully onto their mattress once they reach the bed. Charles stretches out on the sheets, laughing while looking up at Erik.

“I’m not having sex with you.”

“I wasn’t going to ask you to,” Erik replies. It’s not exactly the truth, but it wasn’t really a lie, either.

“It’s too early to sleep.”

“Then read to me. Finish that book you had yesterday.”

“Already finished,”Charles admits, turning to his side to watch Erik as the man goes to the bookshelf resting in the corner of their room. “But we could read something else.”

“Any requests?”

“I could read you my thesis again.”

Erik’s hands pause their movements, and he turns around to look at Charles. “If that’s the alternative option, I think I’d rather the movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://snaxo.tumblr.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/crylohux) / [prompts](http://snaxo.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
